GIW Sentinel
Sentinel is the weekly television broadcast of Global Impact Wrestling. The show is hosted by Nicholas Vinegar and Daniel Hanson. =Staff= Nicholas Vinegar The play by play commentator of Sentinel, Nicholas Vinegar has been around for a long time and he takes pleasure in the 'traditional' elements of wrestling. He enjoys seeing clean, competitive matches where the contestants can push each other to find out who the best is. He was raised in Texas, has a wife, three children and 2 grandchildren and he enjoys eating ketchup and making model ships. Daniel Hanson The color commentator of Sentinel, Hanson is a slick, young man, who likes to have fun, but still takes his job very seriously. He respects wrestlers who do whatever they can to win. He grew up in Las Vegas and sought a wrestling career that was tragically cut short after a poorly executed dropkick from Kane White, which broke Hanson's neck. Hanson hasn't wrestled since, but was known to tag team with Declan Prescott on several occasions when he was active. Mitchell Dennis The ring announcer of GIW, Mitchell Dennis has been lovingly titled as 'the geek of GIW' by Declan Prescott, due to his straight up and down attitude. He usually serves as the voice of reason at any GIW parties and his wise words have often kept GIW's finest out of trouble. For this he has earned much respect and is one of the more popular staff members - even if he is so annoying at times. He is a Tennessee native and is currently engaged to GIW referee, Hazel East. Jason Reeves A backstage interviewer, Jason Reeves is what the kind call 'dedicated' and the rest call 'creepy'. He is determined to gain the latest GIW scoop at whatever cost. Because of this, his criminal record is plagued with charges of stalking and he's found himself on the wrong end of a beat down numerous times. This has not deterred him and he strives diligently to 'out-interview' Roxy Malone at all times. He comes from Missouri and spends his free time... well, he spends all his time looking for interviews. Roxy Malone A backstage interviewer, Roxy Malone is a charismatic young woman, who seems to make a good impression on everyone she meets. She was once a student of Cornell University and seemed to have a bright future as a scientist. However, the thought of a falling apple hitting her filled her with terror and she quickly dropped out to become a TV junkie. Here she acquired a taste for wrestling and eventually landed a job in GIW. She grew up in New York and now mostly spends her time getting involved in love triangles. =Officials= Glenn Burke Senior referee of GIW, Glenn Burke is one of the oldest and most respected employees of GIW and younger workers often come to him, seeking words of wisdom. Burke is never too busy to help someone out and has often been taken advantage of, because of this admirable trait. In the ring, however, Burke is as stern as they come and won't tolerate any shenanigans. He hails from South Carolina and has just celebrated the birth of his second grandchild. Hazel East A referee of GIW, Hazel East has a reputation as the 'bubbly babe of GIW'. She's very laid back and lives to have fun. She is always the life of the party. When asked why she accepted Mitchell Dennis' proposal, she replied, 'because he keeps me sensible'. In the ring, however, East takes no nonsense from anyone. She demands respect and will exert her authority whenever necessary. She was raised in Michigan and is currently enjoying planning her wedding. Owen Peterson A referee of GIW, Owen Peterson is a pretty antisocial guy. Few GIW employees ever have reason to speak to him and even less consider him a friend. He sees GIW as a job and nothing more. This is reflected in his staunch refereeing. He rarely attends any of the company's social events, but get enough beers into him and suddenly everyone is his best friend. He was born in New York and is happily married, with five children and four grandchildren. In the summer and fall of 2008, Peterson became involved in a referee scandal and bitter feud with Donovan Hastings. Vick Ace The timekeeper of GIW, By popular demand, former 'adult entertainment' star, Vick Ace, was taken on as a permanent employee of GIW, after his controversial role of guest commentator on the 8/3/08 edition of Sentinel. As the only documented uses of his mouth involve curse words and his tongue, he was appointed timekeeper to utilise his hands instead - which he excels at. He will sneak back into the announce booth whenever possible. He lives in California and enjoys watching videos of himself.